World Domination
by Glitterrock
Summary: Krit thinks the world is over since Gwen has gone missing. Krit has taken most of the Naruto gang with her to find Gwen and stop her so called reign of terror.


World Domination!

Two months later after Naruto had been sucked through a toilet the whole group that was in the chunin exams where sitting in a restaurant having a great big meal, it was pretty peaceful, well sort of it was until something came bombing down into the restaurant.

The thing started screaming, "I can't find her, I can't find her!" then it started running around on top of the tables knocking off everything that was placed on the table, and would go back and kick it off if it was placed back on to the table.

Then the thing grabbed, (and commenced to throttle) Gaara and screamed at the top of it's lungs, "SHE'S MISSING!" then it threw its head against the table and broke it.

Since Gaara was almost killed; he got to see who the crazy raving lunatic was and wondered why the hell she was screaming at him instead of Neji and asked from the rumble of the table, "Where is Gwen?"

"SHE'S MISSING!!!" Krit screamed and threw herself up against the wall. Everyone noticed that she had a stuffed alien toy strapped to the back of her head.

"Okay. . .why did you go after me instead of Neji?"

"NEJI'S HERE!" Krit's head turned all the way around to look at Neji. "NEJI! HIYA!" she then turned her head back and tackled him. Then remembering what she was there for she got up and ran over to Naruto and picked him up and looked under him and yelled, "GWEN ARE YOU UNDER HERE!. . .no," looking sad she threw Naruto against a wall, "WHY CAN'T I FIND YOU!"

As Neji crawled out of the hole he had be put into from Krit's attack he asked, "How long ago did you see her?"

"I don't know." Krit said before getting distracted by Lee's eyebrows that had grown back. Slowly she pulled a razor out of the stuffed toy on the back of her head and said, "unholy." Lee's eyes got all big and he tried to run away, but Krit had thrown the razor into the back of his leg, which made him fall down screaming.

Right when Krit was about to jump Lee, Neji grabbed her by the arm and said, "What are you doing here?"

"You don't love me?" Krit started to tear up.

Neji started to feel guilty and said, "I do love you but I need to know what's going on to help."

"Oh okay, Gwen is gone, she is here some ware, I know, Malik told me," she pointed to the stuffed alien tied to her head. "He said that Gwen is here so I must find her before she causes untold horror on this world!"

Shikamaru looked at Krit funny before asking, "Isn't she the more sane of you two?"

Krit just twitched before saying, "You dare question my sanity! Malik I am sorry he said so many mean things about you maybe we should let Gwen rein her many horrors upon this puny man whore."

Every one started to look at Shikamaru and Ino yelled, "How could you cheat on me!?" and started crying.

"Wait when where we dating?" Shikamaru asked dumbfounded and Chouji yelled at him while trying to comfort Ino, "Shikamaru how could you do this to Ino?! She loved you!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?!" Shikamaru yelled back while trying to defend himself.

"Don't deny it you cheating whore!" yelled Krit then, "I saw you with Shino!"

Every one turned to look at Shino who started to blush a bright red, "Is this true?" Hinata asked about to cry. Gaara was sitting at a new table and watched as this all played out. He sighed because of everyone's ignorance, then he noticed a small stuffed bear dressed as a ninja, (all black) sitting next to him, all of a sudden its head snapped around to look at him. He screamed.

"Did you hear something?" asked Kakashi.

"Nope"

Gaara was now on the ground looking at the bear as it walked up to him. "What do you want!" squeaked Gaara.

"Are master request your presence," said the bear as it did a signal and many other little bears came down, there were hundreds of them, "ATTACK!"

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Gaara as he summoned up sand to kill them, but every time he killed one it formed into two. Soon they had Gaara pinned to the floor begging for mercy. When all of a sudden the bears parted and a huge box came in carried by even smaller bears; setting it down, the bears threw Gaara into the box screaming, and he was carried out of the restaurant, and no one noticed anything.

After an hour had passed and every one had settled on Shino and Shikamaru only being really, really close friends. When they finally noticed that Gaara was gone.

"Hey where did Gaara go?" asked Temari.

"THE BEARS THE BEARS!" screamed Neji

"What?" said everyone.

"I SAW THEM I SAW THE BEARS PUT GAARA INTO A BOX AND TAKE HIM AWAY!"

"And why didn't you say something while this was happening?"

"I don't know."

_awkward silence _  
"I TOLD YOU!" yelled Krit, "All will fall into ruin!"

"Well other then Gaara disappearing, nothing has really happened that wasn't your fault," said Kiba.

"She is messing with your thingy that you think with, that's in your head!" Krit said this pointing to her head dramatically. Then the lights went out, (conveniently) and when it turned back on Sasuke and Sakura were gone. "SEE SEE I TOLD YOU!!" Krit continued to scream, while standing next to the light switch.

"Your standing next to the light switch." said Kankuro.

"No I'm not." Krit said before taking a step away from the light switch. Then the lights went off again and when they turned back on again only to have Itachi standing there next to Kakashi and the light switch was also gone.

Krit wondered where the light switch had gone and why wires where sticking out of Chouji's mouth but before she could say anything about it Itachi yelled out, "I'm finally free!" but before any one could say something about him being there and why he was rejoicing about being free millions of the tiny bears appeared out of the blue. This caused Itachi and Neji to both scream in pure terror. Itachi tried running away but the bears merged into one giant bear that was dressed as a sumo wrestler and grabbed the screaming Itachi then stomped out of the restaurant busting the walls as it left.

"Well that was scary." Tenten admitted.

"He smells like bacon gone bad!" yelled Akamaru. Every one looked at Akamaru who only barked back at them questioningly.

"SATAN!!" Krit yelled and ran into the wall trying to run away, after hitting the wall so hard that made her fall back onto the ground she pushed her way over to Akamaru by her feet and started chewing on him.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled Kiba.

"Your dog tastes like apples, I like apples." and kept gnawing on him, then she suddenly sat up picking up Akamaru and yelled, "I don't like apples!" throwing Akamaru.

"But you just said…" Kakashi tried saying.

"I don't like apples!" Krit yelled at him before tackling him. As Krit was battling Kakashi, Neji held out an orange to Krit who just stopped fighting and held the orange looking at it like it was the last thing on earth.

Krit suddenly tuned to Tenten and grabbed a hold of her head then shoved the orange into her face and didn't let Tenten breath so she passed out and Krit yelled triumphantly, "YOU HAVE BEEN ORANGANIZED!"

"Is that even a word?" Kakashi asked.

Gwen's voice came over an intercom, "No, now that I have established my rule you all belong to me."

Neji pulled a shot gun out of his pants and shot the intercom completely destroying it.

Though the intercom was destroyed Gwen's voice still came out of it, "Don't shoot the intercoms or you shall be arrested Neji."

Everyone was freaked but Neji decided to push his luck and touched the intercom. As Neji's finger touched it, no sound was utter before metal bars shot up out of the floor locked Neji within and disappeared into the ground again.

"NEJI!!" Krit screamed then started rocking back and fourth.

Hinata tried to comfort Krit, "It will be alright."  
"IT WAS YOU!!!" Krit screamed at Hinata while pointing a finger at her. Krit was about to attack Hinata but she started choking and it made a gurgling sound eventually she swallowed what ever she was choking on and shuddered.

"What was that for?" asked Chouji.

"I was gurgling on my own snot." every one else shuddered in disgust but Naruto tried to gurgle his own snot.

"Aw I can't do it." Naruto said once he knew that he wasn't able to gurgle his own snot.

"That is sick." every once said at once.

"But Krit did it."

"You are a sick, sick little moo cow." Krit said wanting to punch Naruto in the face for his stupidity.

"I have a feeling I should dispose of my pants." Gwen said over the intercom.

"What?" they could hear Gaara say.

"You know that thing is still on." Neji said.

"Shit." was all they heard before it clicked off.

"She has Neji!" Krit screamed at the intercom, then the ground started shaking like a size 8 and 3/4 earthquake.(A/n: that's a pretty big earthquake) Everyone looked out the window to see what was going on and saw a huge castle rising out of the ground to sinister music. They turned to see where the music was coming from and saw Krit holding up a boom box playing the music. When she noticed that everyone was looking at her she just crushed the player in between her hands.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I'm playing the accordion." Krit started moving the boom box like it was an accordion and pieces fell to the floor as she did so. Then she stopped all of a sudden and stared off into space and whispered, "Gwen has a remote?"  
"What?" said everyone in the room.

Krit swung around to Gai and smashed the "accordion" into his face in a explosion of blood while yelling, "GWEN HAS A REMOTE!!" then she jumped up and started pacing, "I don't get it! How did she get a remote? I have God's remote, I know I stole it when I died, but Gwen has never been to heaven. It is true that she had died on several occasions hanging around me but she was always sent to. . . .

**In Hell**

**"**Were is the god damn remote!" Boomed Satan picking up his couch, and shaking it violently.

**Not in Hell **

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK, WERE ALL GOING TO FUCKING DIE!! WERE GOING TO BE RUNNING IN HAMSTER WHEELS UNTIL WE DIE A HORRIBLE FATE OF DEATH!! FUCK, DAMN, SHIT, MOTHER FUCKING BITCH." Krit was punched a wall with each word, toppling the building to the ground. "I need every able body I can get so I can get into that castle," yelled Krit as everyone tried to crawl from the ruble of the restaurant.

"I'm in pain," said Naruto as used Krit's foot to pull himself free.  
"DID I TELL YOU TO FREE YOURSELF FROM THE RUBLE!  
"No."  
"DAMN RIGHT NOW GET BACK IN THERE!" yelled Krit as she kicked him back under. She stood in silence for a minute before Naruto asked, "can I come out now?"

"I suppose," sighed Krit, as everyone climbed out of the rubble.  
"So what did you want us to do?" asked Kakashi dusting himself off.

"We must get into that castle!" yelled Krit as she pointed at a beautiful white castle. "It is the source of all evil! It is the one causing mass destruction in your village look what it did to this restaurant!"  
"You did that," said Kakashi.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did I saw you."

"No, Gwen had control of all of you, I watched you guys go nuts and tare it all down, then it fell down on you. . . . It was fucking funny."

"That explains a lot," said Naruto randomly.

"What are you talking about? That doesn't explain anything!" yelled Kiba punching Naruto in the head. Just then Gaara came walking up, only he was chained up and being led around by a bunch on Teddy Bears. He was carrying a tray of something, as he came closer, they saw it had cookies on it, and he didn't look very happy.  
"Take one," he said through clenched teeth.  
"Why?" asked Naruto. Just then a teddy bear with a tazer pointing it at Gaara, making Gaara show more emotion then normal. Nearly throwing the tray at them he yelled, "Take the fucking cookies!!" Naruto took the cookies and looked at them, every single one said, _"Help Me"_ All the teddy bears turned to Gaara and started to pat him; as if he were a dog that had done a good job. One hopped up onto his shoulder and patted him on the head and hugged him. Then the little Bi-polar bear grabbed the color of his shirt and stared at him then pointed down the street, then brought the tazer to his face. A small whimper could be herd from Gaara, seeing his point had been made the Teddy bear jumped down, then turned around and jabbed him in the leg with the tazer making him walk down the street.

"That was scary," said Kankuro as he watched his brother being hauled away.

"That is why we must stop Gwen! Look at what she is doing to Gaara." Just then a floating intercom came and yelled at the group of bears.

"YOU TAZER BEAR!"

"Yes ma'am"  
"I told you to only use the tazer if he tried to get away. Not herd him around like cattle. You have disobeyed my orders."  
"NO PLEASE!" begged the bear before it disappeared in a explosion of blood and fluff.  
"Now the rest of you be good little bears, OR ELSE!" then the intercom disappeared.  
"I take it back, THAT was scary," said Kankuro.

"Ok NOW will you people come with me to save them?" said Krit annoyed.

"Ok we will go with you," said Kakashi.

It didn't take them long to reach the entrance to the castle, mostly because it took up over half the city. Guarding the front gate was Iruka.

"Sorry guys but I can't let you in, it is against my orders," said Iruka as they approached the gate.

"Hey why are you working for Gwen, Iruka?" asked Kakashi.

"I get paid more and I have way better health and dental benefits."

"Really?"

"Yea, and all I have to do is stand here and not let anyone in."

"How can we get jobs?" asked Krit suddenly.

"Down the hall and to the right."

"Thanks Iruka."  
"Any time," said Iruka happily as they went inside the castle.

As soon as they go out of Iruka's sight, Krit had them take a sharp left into a random door. Where they started to go down a long flight of stairs.  
"Do you have any idea where your going?" asked Kankuro.

"None what so ever, but I am really good finding my way around big places, so fear not Krit is here!" with that she twirled around hit a wall. Then flung away from the wall, flipped it off and went into the door next to it. They saw some of the missing people from the village in giant treadmills, then they noticed Lee running on one to the side.

"Wait, what the fuck!" yelled Krit pointing at Lee. "You were with us at the gate how the fuck did you get past us and in that stupid thing!"

He stopped looked at them and looked around, "Hey your right how did I. ." He would have continued but a teddy bear with a whip had hit him.

"Keep running!" yelled the little bear, then he turned to Gai who for some reason was also running in the treadmill and said, "and you! Don't run too fast or you'll end up like that guy." He pointed to a man in a treadmill only he wasn't moving. Gai slowed down a bit, but not to much to anger the little bear.

Instead of being the heroic type, and save them like she should have, Krit just turned around and left the room. "Well that was scary, but Gwen's not in there so lets go that way," said Krit pointing to the ceiling, then walked further down the hall. Soon they reached a flight of broken down stairs, with a sign that said, _Out of Order_.

"Let us go!" yelled Krit.

"Umm that doesn't look very safe," said Tenten, looking down the decrepit old stairs.

"Well it is the only way through," said Krit.

"There is a elevator right next to it," she said pointing right next to it. Krit stopped looking from one to the other. Then she grabbed the sign from in front of the stairs and put it in front of the elevator.

"Looks safe to me!" then she pushed Tenten down the stairs. As soon as she hit the stairs, they collapsed and gave way to what seemed a bottomless pit. "Hmmm I guess we'll just have to take the unsafe elevator." In the elevator, everyone was becoming very uneasy as Krit started to push random buttons. Then the elevator started to go up and down, up and down very quickly. "WOOOOOH!" yelled Krit as she continued to make everyone sick. Then it stopped suddenly, throwing everyone to the to the ceiling and then made them hit the ground.

"Awwww I broke it, ok who wants to come with me to fix it?"

"Do you even know how to fix it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well no, I only know how to fix mortar vehicles, but the basic mechanics should be the same. So who wants to come with me?" Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata Temari, and Kankuro, raised there hands. "Cool, ok the rest of you that are staying here, do you want me to try and fix the elevator?"  
"NO!!" yelled everyone.

"Ok!" Krit yelled back, as she carved a hole in the roof of the elevator, and crawled through, followed by the ones that were smart enough to raise their hands. Then they climbed out of the elevator, and made a hole in the next level. As everyone walked out, Krit turned around and yelled down back to the elevator, "This is for yelling at me you bastards!" with that she cut the line, and listened to the screams of panic as the elevator fell down 20 stories.

"Hey I smell food!" yelled Krit as she skipping down the hall toward the food smells. Coming to the door that had the wonderful smells coming from it, Krit yanked the door open to reveal Sasuke in a skirt and apron making cookies. They stared, and when Sasuke noticed them there was a very awkward silence. Until Hinata broke the silence by taking a picture of him, laughed and went to the back of the group. Then Gaara came into the room in the same outfit as Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke we have to finish this . . . up. . . . ." He dropped the plate he was caring as he saw his siblings in the doorway, a stunned silence fill the air. Broken by Gwen's voice coming from the intercom, "Women get up here and make me a sandwich!" With that Gaara made a mad dash to the stairs to his left.

"There's something you don't see everyday, or ever want to see at all," said Temari.

"I always knew there was something a little off about him," said Kankuro.

"Hey Sasuke do you enjoy wearing that?"

"Shut up Shikamaru," said Sasuke through clenched teeth. "You guys can't be here, I have to call the guards on you."

"What are you going to do to us? Flash us?" Everyone started to giggle as Sasuke turned bright red, he lifted something off the counter revealing a button; he pushed the button, making an alarm go off. The room soon filled with Teddy Bears with machetes and chainsaws; smiling the bears charged.

"SATAN BEARS!! RUN AWAY!!" Screamed Krit as they all started to run. Soon they hit a dead end, Krit then realized something. "Jesus Christ!" the Bears stopped and held there heads and started to shake. Soon they recovered a bit and started towards them again. "Well what do you know it works, Buddha!" Once again the bears trembled for a bit. Smiling Krit took a deep breath a yelled, "Jesus Christ, Buddha, and Mohammed! Saint Francis of Assisi! Hooray for the Pope!" Some teddy bears started to shake so badly there stuffing was falling out, others were thrashing on the ground. They took this opportunity to run for there lives.

"What was that about!" yelled Shika as they ran.

"They are Satan Bears, so they shouldn't be able to hear anything holy, and we are the "Good Guys" so we will always win!"

"The "Good Guys" leave people to suffer, push people down stairs, kill others in elevators, and publicly humiliate some?"

"That's Right!"

"I think were fighting for the wrong side," said Shino, pointing at Krit. "Besides defending her place Gwen hasn't really done anything to us."

"What about kidnapping people?!" yelled Krit

"She didn't kill them! She has them working, and she is giving them housing and it isn't that bad here. If you are good she gives you a lot of benefits. All you have done is cause problems and kill people!"

"Are you changing sides Shino?" asked Krit calmly. Everyone looked at Shino.

"Yes."

"Very well it is your funeral," Krit took the little yellow alien off of her head, most of them had forgotten hat it was even there. Its eyes glowed as she made it face Shino.

"Wait! Shino didn't know what he was saying!" yelled Shikamaru suddenly.

"Yea his is constantly forgetting what is going on around him," added Hinata.

"What are you guys talking. . ." Shikamaru grabbed his head and Hinata duck taped his mouth shut.

"He will be good we swear!" said Shikamaru and Hinata in unison.

"Fine, but if he tries to go against me there is a one way ticket to eternal damnation with his name on it." with that the group started walking back down the hall to see if they could find Gwen who was hidden somewhere with in the large white castle.

After a while the group got tried and found a room full of beds and decided to rest in them since they had been walking for who knows how long and where about ready to fall asleep standing up. Krit was the only one who didn't fall asleep right way but she did eventually.

When the group woke up Shino was missing from his bed they had found a note sitting on his bed saying, "I Shino have decided to turn on all of you and am joining up with Gwen since she seems to have given us the better deal in life unlike Krit." at the end of the note it looked like he started writing Gwen but was scribbled out and instead wrote Shino.

"That traitor!" Krit screamed but Shikamaru tried saying, "I think Gwen kidnapped him Krit. Her name is scribbled out here."

"No, he turned on us we must kill him now for the sake of our mission."

"And that is what?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I really don't know." Krit said before running out of the room. However she was greeted by a giant Teddy Bears, and before she could swear holy things at it, it had grabbed her; along with everyone else in the room.

As they were being taken up into a tower, Krit finally got her mouth free, "And God said 'Let there be Light'" she then shone a flash light in the bears. Getting free she turned around and threw many mini bottles of holy water at the other bears, making them drop everyone else.

"Come on we need to go!" with that they ran back down the hall. As they were running, Hinata saw a door that said, _Gwen's Room_.

"Hey guys, I think we need to go that way," she said pointing down the hall.

"Hey cool you found it," then Krit looked around, "ok we need to get in there as quickly and quietly as we can."

**In Gwen's Room**

Gwen was trying to read the current report on where Krit and the other people she suckered into following her were. Unfortunately she was having a really hard time, with Gaara throwing juice boxes up to Neji; who was currently up in a cage about 20 feet in the air.

"I didn't want grape I wanted apple!" yelled Neji at Gaara.

"That is apple you moron!"  
"No it was a picture of a grape on it."

"That isn't a grape it is a cranberry!"  
"SO YOU DIDN'T GET ME APPLE!"  
"You drank them all!"

"I did not!" yelled Neji making his cage swing back and forth in tantrum; this made about 50 apple juice boxes fall on Gwen's desk as it swung towards her. Right before she was about to kill both of them the door to the room blew off so hard it imbedded itself in the opposite wall; only missing Gwen's desk by an inch. Through the hole in the wall Gwen could see Krit shaking someone that looked like a pizza delivery boy.

"I though you said these were quite explosives!" Krit screamed at the delivery boy while shaking him.

"That was quiet for an explosive!"

Krit turned to Gwen and in a somewhat whinny voice, "Gwen making this man go to hell!" Gwen then pushed a button on her desk and the man was eaten by flames that appeared from the floor. "Now then, Gwen we have come to stop your rein of terror!" yelled Krit pointing at Gwen.

"Can you even hear yourself?" asked Gwen looking at Krit.

"Question," said Hinata suddenly.

"Yes," said Gwen.

"Were is Shino?"

"Well, normally he would be filling out paper work then wait for it to get filled then wait for his turn to take the interview to see whether he is to be one of my minions of hell or go back to his normal life. Depending on which one he would ether have to file a release or an entry form, then wait for the next stop in or out of my fortress. However it seem that he had all of his forms singed and in order and a recommendation from above."

"So he is home now?"

"What no, he is currently on the 5th level of hell working as a bug exterminator." a few eyes fell on Krit; who seemed to be very pleased with herself. The silence was broken by Neji.

"I need to pee really bad."

"Well maybe if you hadn't drunk about 700 of those damn juice boxes you wouldn't need to pee!" yelled Gaara who had been the one ordered to get Neji the juice.

"I didn't drink 700! I drank 684 that is way less then 700!"

"I was off by 16 that isn't a lot!" Gaara yelled back.  
"Krit,"  
"Yes Gwen?"

"Were you the one that destroyed the elevator?"  
"Maybe."  
"Were you trying to kill everyone in it?"  
"Maybe."  
"Were you the one that pushed Tenten down the stairs making one of the worlds worst messes for me to clean up?"

"Maybe."  
"Were you the one that killed several of my teddy bears, and don't you dare say 'maybe'"  
"Possible."

". . . There is no measure for the hatred I feel towards you right now. Why are you here again anyway?"

"Save the Princess," she said pointing at Neji.

"Why thank you I . . . HEY!!"

"If I give "the princess" to you will you stop destroying my castle and just leave, I have work to do."

"Yes."

"HEY!" yelled everyone behind Krit in unison.

"What screw you guys I wana get out of here."

"Ok you can have him," with that she pulled a lever and the bottom of the cage came out from under Neji; luckily his apple juice boxes broke his fall. Once he had crawled out of his pile he ran over to Krit.  
"Woooh I am free!"

"Now to defeat Gwen from a safe distance!" yelled Krit  
"You do realize that your only 4 feet away from me right?" suddenly realizing this Krit looked around for a minute grabbed Neji and then pulled out her remote. In a explosion of sparkles they were both gone.

"Well that can't be good," said Gwen. She was answered by rumbling coming from the other side of town. Looking out the windows they saw a black castle rise on the opposite side of town.

"You know, that really doesn't surprise me for some reason," said Gwen. "Ok here is how it works you can ether go back to her and try and defeat me or stay here and defeat her. Ether way I don't care, and if you are wondering the people in the elevator didn't die, luckily they fell into the marshmallow room so they are fine; sticky but fine.

"I vote we stay with Gwen," said Shikamaru.

"Agreed," said everyone else.

"Ok good; this has become too much of a hassle to me anyway, lets just capture Krit and I'll take her home. We'll leave you alone, okay?" said Gwen clearly annoyed.

"That sounds perfect."

"Good, general status report!" a bear came up to Gwen holding a peace of paper. "A list of what was taken out of my castle when she left? Okay lets see 2 kitchen chairs, a couple of tables, a chess set, my alarm clock, all of the hazard signs, all of the servants except for Sakura, 50 pounds of glitter. . . . What the fuck." then another bear came running up to her jumping up and down throwing a fit, then it ran to the wall and pulled a lever lowering the wall that faced Krit's castle.

"I don't see anything," said Gwen. This made the bear upset as he continued to point at the base of the castle. Then they all say it, an army of armored big feet coming towards the castle. Gwen seemed to go into her own little world.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Temari looking at Gwen.

"She is afraid of Big Foot," said Gaara. He would have said more but something in the air caught their eye. A swarm of giant butterflies with squirrels riding them; this caused Gwen to scream bloody murder and hide behind Gaara. "She also is afraid of butterflies and squirrels."

Then Gwen seemed to momentary come out of her fit of panic and pulled her remote out and made a giant fan and turned it on, this caused the butterflies to be pushed away. Unfortunately this made everyone had to hold onto something or be sucked into the fan.

"HA! I win!" yelled Gwen. Then all of a sudden a beam of light shot from the dark castle and hit the fan causing it to turn around; making all the butterflies and squirrels to be sucked into the fan, raining Gwen's room it guts and glitter.

"That's fucking gross!" yelled Gwen.

"Well at least it blocked the fan up," said Gaara.

"Yah things could be worst," said Hinata.

"Were covered in guts and glitter, there is an army of Armored Monkeys after us, that are currently running through Kohana destroying everything. Soon they will be on my fortress and destroy it and I don't have enough bears to battle against the army; plus to top it all off I don't have any maids to clean up my room. So if you see anything that could make this situation any worst then it already is please hesitate to mention it." then a bear came up to Gwen with a paper. Grabbing the paper from the bear she read over then she lowered the paper and said, "shit." There was a sudden shake of the white castle.

"What was that!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Krit has decided to unleash giant flesh eating worms that are currently tunneling under my fortress eating away at the supports and on the way here destroying anything they can find." looking out on the town the saw trails of destruction.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" scream Kankuro, who until that moment had been quite.

"That remote thing can teleport right?" said Shikamaru.

"Yea."  
"Why don't you just teleport Krit here and send her back?!"

Gwen's eye twitched but she pulled out the remote and pushed a button; a second later Krit and Neji were there drinking apple juice. "Ok were going home NOW!!" screamed Gwen at Krit.

"Ok fine, you really are no fun sometimes," Krit put the world on pause, allowing herself and Gwen free movement. Pushing a few more buttons she made the castle and creatures that didn't belong disappear. "Okay let's go."  
"What about all of this destruction!?"

"They will write it off as a really bad earthquake."

"I really do hate you sometimes," said Gwen.  
"You started it," said Krit opening the portal, loosing it Gwen then chased Krit into the portal.

A/N: This was way longer then I had expected, _Oh well it was entertaining to write so stop complaining. _ Yea oh well, first thing postdated in a while, have been very busy, _sitting on your ass. _Please review cause I have no life and enjoy reading them, _ unless you tell me that I changed the characters personalities to much that annoys us, cause no shit you have to change them a little bit to make it more entertaining._ So yea bye, bye for now.


End file.
